The present invention relates to a traction balance adjustment mechanism capable of adjusting balance in traction of wires through an apparatus which operates a distal-end member by pulling and letting out the wires, a manipulator and a manipulator system.
So far there has been a manipulator available in which the curving state of a distal-end portion is operated by pulling and letting out a wire. At the time when the wire is driven, there is an elongation of the wire on the pulling side. For this reason, as the wire is pulled and let out at the same stroke, it causes a slack in the wire on the let-out side, resulting possibly in defections such as deviation of the wire out of the pathway.
Japanese Patent Publication JP(A) 2008-142199 discloses that in order to prevent operating wires from slackening upon operation of a curving portion to make sure a good operational feeling, the center axis of the take-up portion of a pulley to which the base ends of operating wires are fixed is decentered with respect to the rotating center axis of the pulley.